


A Normal Day

by KazOfScotland



Series: Schuyler Kelly's life [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Background Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult call the crew of Firehouse 51 come back to a dinner made by Kelly's daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Chicago Fire story, and I had written this after watching one episode of the show with my mum so I do apologise for any mistakes. thanks for reading

Schuyler Kelly Severide made the three and a half mile walk from her school to Firehouse 51 with her ear phones in her ears. She couldn’t wait to get to the Firehouse and for her school holidays to begin. Six weeks of no school sounded like perfection. In fact three weeks of no school would be perfection.

The firehouse was empty when Schuyler walked in so she walked through to the common room and settled on the sofa closest to the door. She kicked her shoes off and under the table before she curled up with her book in her hands.

x-x-x-x-x

An hour and a half later Kelly, Casey, Shay and Dawson along with the rest of the firefighters arrived back at the firehouse to music playing and the smell of burgers cooking. While everyone went through to the locker room to take off their gear Kelly headed through to the kitchen to see Schuyler.

Schuyler was singing along to the music as she placed another two burgers on the plate she was keeping warm in the oven. As she put more burgers into the frying pan she was unaware that Kelly was watching her.

“Hey kiddo,” Kelly greeted his daughter as the twelve year old spun to face him. “You do know that you don’t have to make us dinner,” he told her as he walked over to Schuyler and gave her a tight hug. He only pulled away when he heard everyone else walk through to the kitchen to find out what had been cooking.

“I know, now go and change,” she replied as Kelly turned to leave and Schuyler went back to cooking the burgers. Once her dad had left Schuyler went back to singing along to her music.

x-x-x-x-x

Kelly sat down on the bench in the locker room with his head in his hands, the last call was nearly enough to break him. It had been a seven car pileup that reminded him of the accident that had killed Schuyler’s mother seven years earlier.

It was calls like that which reminded him of why he was still a firefighter – to make up for not being able to save Schuyler’s mother. Even although he and Schuyler’s mother had only been a one-time thing he had been close friends with her, and it had nearly destroyed him when she had been killed in the accident.  

“I promise you that I will do everything I can to make up for not saving you, Katia,” he whispered before he stood up and walked out of the locker room only to walk straight into his best friend and lover, Matt Casey. He knew why Casey was there – to insure that he wasn’t beating himself up.

“Junior wants you to hurry up,” Casey stated referring to Kelly’s daughter, the twelve year old that Casey thought of as a niece. “That and I’m worry about you. I just want you to know that Katia’s death wasn’t your fault,” Casey added as he gave Kelly’s hand a quick squeeze.

“I know, I just, hell, I just want to forget about the call though,” Kelly replied as he let his hand slip from Casey’s before he headed though to the kitchen, leaving his best friend at the door to the locker room.

x-x-x-x-x

Just as Kelly walked into the kitchen area Schuyler had placed two plates of burgers on the worktop. She had heard on the news about the seven car pileup and had seen the trucks from the firehouse there, so she had decided to make the only thing she had perfected cooking.

Peter Mills, a candidate on her godfather's Truck, was helping her sort the salad and cheese for anyone who wanted it. It actually surprised her that Mills was willing to help her, most of the guys had realised that she only made burgers when she was upset or absolutely terrified.

“Why did you make two separate batches of burgers, Schuyler?” Mills asked as he and Schuyler placed the salad on the table along with the larger batch of burgers. He had noticed that none of the other guys had tried to get at the smaller batch.

“They’re not yet perfected,” Kelly Severide replied as he appeared next to his daughter. The Squad 3 Lieutenant leaned around Schuyler and grabbed one of the burgers from the smaller batch. He took a bite before turning to Schuyler. “Too much cheese but you’ve nearly got 'em,” Kelly decided after a moment. 

“Okay,” Schuyler replied as Mills took a seat and Shay and Casey appeared, both took a burger from the second batch. “You should probably take one of the other ones; dad says I’ve put too much cheese in them,” Schuyler told the only two other people who knew what her mums cheesy burgers tasted like.

“Try just a little less cheese,” Shay commented as she sat down at the table with the guys and grabbed one of the rolls. “It is nearly perfect,” she assured her best friend’s daughter.

“Add mustard,” Matt told her from where he was making a cup of coffee. “Katia used to put mustard in the cheese to make it taste the same without the burgers being chewy,” he explained to the twelve year old.

Schuyler smirked as she sorted her own burger before she sat down between her dad and Shay. “I always thought you were hiding a feminine side, uncle Matty,” Schuyler commented as Shay elbowed her in the ribs jokingly.

“And I always knew you had your mums sense of humour,” Matt replied as he learnt against the wall next to the worktop.

“Where is your mum, Schuyler?” Mills asked causing all of the guys to turn and stare at him as if he had grown an extra head.

“She died. Seven years ago yesterday, a month before my sixth birthday,” Skye replied as she looked straight at Peter Mills.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Mills apologised but Skye cut him off, preventing him from saying he wouldn't have asked if he had known. 

“Look, I don’t want your pity or sympathy, I’ve still got a family, there's plenty of people without family,” Schuyler told him as she looked at each of the guys. Over the years since her mums death Schuyler had come to think of Firehouse 51 as family.

“So Junior how was school?” Shay asked her best friend’s daughter after she had finished her burger. She already knew that the seventh grader would answer with either a groan or a smirk.

“Horrible, aunt Shay. It was horrible,” Schuyler stated causing everyone to burst out laughing. Her comment settled the tension in the room and allowed the guys to relax and have a laugh.

Everyone of them was thankful to have Schuyler in the firehouse. 


End file.
